Conventional magnetic encoders are used to track the rotational position, angular velocity and acceleration of rotating devices such as electric motors.
While conventional encoders are adequate for use with conventional motors they are far too large for use with micro-sized motors which are less than one (1) mm.sup.3 in volume. One example of a micromotor is discussed in an article entitled "Coupled Electrostatic and Mechanical FEA of a Micromotor" which appeared in the December 1994 issue of the Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems. A second example of a micromotor is discussed in an article entitled "A Planar Variable Reluctance Magnetic Micromotor with Fully Integrated Stator and Coils" which appeared in December 1993 issue of the Journal of Microelectromechanical Systems. Conventional encoders would likely be too large for micro motors to drive and would surely inhibit the ability of the micromotor to perform its primary function. Therefore, there is a need for rotational encoders which can be adapted for use with micro-sized rotating apparatus.